


Thick Tension [Heavy Air]

by baekkieony



Series: Different Directions Of Love [4]
Category: Topp Dogg (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Angst, Death, Demon, Demons AU, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm not sorry, Issues, M/M, Major Character Injury, Maybe the others get mentioned, Mental Health Issues, Not Beta Read, Opressive, Sad, Sad Ending, Scars, Smut, fears, okay, sehyuk is a demon, seunghoon and jinwoo are brothers, they get together and also not lol, trigger - Freeform, uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Jinwoo craves for seconds while Sehyuk is running away from hours. Because time runs for someone who's always a step behind and stops for someone who's always a beat faster.





	Thick Tension [Heavy Air]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowkeyamen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowkeyamen/gifts).



> I tried something else, hope that'll work. Leave feedback, because feedback's a writers pleasure (and btw my english teacher told me yesterday that my english is on a freaking low level and now I'm asking myself if he was right, lol). Enjoy!

Jinwoo craves for seconds while Sehyuk is running away from hours. Because time runs for someone who's always a step behind and stops for someone who's always a beat faster. Jinwoo is chasing after minutes he'll never catch and Sehyuk is hiding from hours he'll never escape, because time's haunting after him. The less they got the more they want.

Jinwoo's fingers were trembling in the icy water and his whole body shivered. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to take a bath at 3 am, when all the hot water was depleted. And _maybe_ he shouldn't had left the window open when he had settled himself in the water. But Jinwoo chose to ignore the coldness slowly creeping up his bones and continued staring at the wall of the shabby bathroom.

He _knew_ that he was thinking to much, but no matter how hard he tried there was always a thing he would worry about. Even if it was just the colour of his boxershort. He couldn't keep his thoughts from running, blowing his mind, questioning unnecessary things. Jinwoo was the type to literally questioning _everything_. Seunghoon often told him that he thought too much.

Jinwoo sighed and got out of the bath tube, before drying himself with a towel and heading to the kitchen. He knew that it wasn't very healthy to eat at 3 am, but he stopped caring a long time ago.

His (still cold) fingers were only inches from the fridge away, when he felt the familiar short pain that came up when his heart skipped a beat. He could feel his heart beating at an average pace, blood rushing through his vines.

He got used to it after a few month; he _had_ to get used to it, because he couldn't change it. Some and then his heart skipped a few beats or stopped beating at all. It just happened momentarily. It's going to stop beating in a few months. This was one of the less things in his life Jinwoo never had questioned.

Jinwoo finally opened the fridge, looking for something like butter or cheese or at least some yoghurt. But it was empty. Jinwoo sighed – he sighed too much the last time – expecting something like this. But something else distracted him from the still opened fridge; a very familiar scent.

His hands wanted to close the fridge first, but Jinwoo decided that Sehyuk had enough time to stare at him with such a nasty gaze. He slowly turned around, making Sehyuk believe that he was calm and settled, but this was such a liar. He was a thunder inside, messing up with his feels and he could feel his heart beating at an unhealthy pace.

“What do you want, Sehyuk? I didn't expect you to come for the whole month”, that Sehyuk decided to visit him between his usual times wasn't a good sign. A visit from a demon is never a good sign.

“Ah, I've got too less work and too many time, so I decided to waste it to getting on your nerves. Sounded like fun”, Sehyuk showed a toothy smile and Jinwoo wanted to punch him in his face to erase the cocky grin. Sehyuk would never stop picking on Jinwoo for not having unlimited amounts of time. But Jinwoo knew that it would have it's price and maybe this was just a part of his punishment he deserved, but that didn't include a annyoing demon picking on him when he made the deal.

“Shut the fuck up or get your ass out of my house, Sehyuk”, the fridge shut close behind Jinwoo and Jinwoo turned around on his heels before hastily storming out of the kitchen into the living room. There was only a small couch in it, but it was the most comfortable room this shabby house had to offer. Jinwoo _never_ had enough money for everything. But he also decided that his less months he had to live wasn't really worth a luxury apartment. He didn't deserve it in his opinion.

Sadly, Jinwoo considered, Sehyuk really had shut the fuck up and had followed him into the living room, taking a place next to Jinwoo. Sehyuk only spent a short glance at all the things in the room, seeming more interested in the handsome and young man in front of him.

“Are you still living alone? I thought it had been better with him?”, Sehyuk didn't really expect an answer, but to his (and Jinwoo's) surprise Jinwoo answered him after swallowing the lump in his throat. “I _went_ better, but he's still not able to leave the hospital. And I didn't want him to live in this apartment, it's embarrassing”.

“That means there's space for me, babe?”, a wink from Sehyuk and Sehyuk coming closer made Jinwoo jumping up in disgust. “Ew, stop, you're gross. Not even in your wildest dreams!”, Jinwoo whole body trembled at the thought of living together with a demon and especially this demon. It was just _disgusting_.

Sehyuk cackled and winked Jinwoo with his slender finger closer. Jinwoo's eyes clearly showed fear when he dared to move a few inches closer, until Sehyuk's warm breath hit his ear. “Well, since  nobody's her e to bring you the pleasure you deserve I considered that I  _ could _ do you a favour and make you feeling good again. It must have been months”, Sehyuk's voice was tempting, gaze seductive through half-closed lashes. Jinwoo, on the other hand, was frozen at the spot.

Sehyuk  _ was _ right. He hadn't had sex for basically six months. It wasn't even the fact that they both were single, it was something else. To clear it, Sehyuk  _ surely _ was attractive. Nearly a sex bomb. Somebody who would be considered as a womanizer. But Jinwoo just didn't like the thought of fucking with the reason of his actual state. 

“C'mon, you'll going to be mine anyway. Just stop fucking thinking for _once_ and let me fuck you like the guy you deserve”, this was the part of the equation Jinwoo hadn't thought about. That he'll end in Sehyuk's arms in one or another way.

Sehyuk's hand had crept it's way up Jinwoo's thigh without Jinwoo really noticing and now laid heavy and comfortable in Jinwoo's crotch. “Babe, let me take care of you”, the hand started palming Jinwoo through his pants and Jinwoo hissed his breath, still not stopping Sehyuk.

“Let me handle you like the man you are”, Jinwoo didn't refuse when Sehyuk's hand cupped the wristband of his boxers. “Let me pleasure you”, the hand finally slipped into Jinwoo's boxershort and Jinwoo moaned out loud. “I'm gonna fuck you into the sofa”, Sehyuk wrapped his hand around Jinwoo's half-hard cock and slowly started stroking it.

“I'm gonna see you bouncing on my cock in the kitchen”, Sehyuk spreaded Jinwoo's legs apart before kneeling down between them. “I'm gonna take you from behind in the shower”, Sehyuk finally shoved Jinwoo's pants and boxershort down, making Jinwoo moan at the sudden contact with the cold air. Sehyuk smiled to himself when he looked up, just to see Jinwoo's eyes closed, face wrinkled in pleasure. Jinwoo was butter in his hands, he practically _melted_.

“I'm gonna teach you how to ride a fucking eight inches cock”, he heard Jinwoo moan loudly after his words and he decided that it would be the best time to wrap his pretty lips around Jinwoo's long ignored (and now hard) cock.

It didn't take long for Jinwoo to come into Sehyuk's mouth and he swallowed it all without complaining. It wasn't like he even tasted anything at all or that he had a gag reflex. Demons didn't need to eat, why should they have a gag reflex?

Jinwoo laid on the sofa, legs spread wide and his chest heavily lifting. He wasn't sure if his heart would make it through the night when it kept beating like this. But Jinwoo knew that it couldn't end at this night. Jinwoo exactly knew when his end would come. He knew the day, the hour, the minute and the second. He could count his hours. But he decided that it would be the best to repress this thought to the back of his brain.

“I'm not done with you yet”, Sehyuk's words snapped Jinwoo out of his thoughts and Jinwoo knew that it would be a long long night for both of them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sehyuk?”, they laid together in Jinwoo's bed, completely exhausted. “Yes”, Sehyuk sounded sleepy, but the questions in his head didn't let Jinwoo get some rest. “How old are you?”, a short chuckle from Sehyuk. “I'm hundred forty. Going to be hundred forty-one in a month. And what about you?”, Jinwoo didn't reply his friendly smile. Jinwoo stopped smiling a long time ago.

“I'm twenty-five”. “A little bit too young to die, don't you think so?”, Jinwoo chuckled bitterly. “Says the demon next to me”. “Touché”.

“Sehyuk, why did your heart stop beating?”, Sehyuk went silent. “I don't know. I could be just an issue or maybe god just decided that it was about time. There are too many reasons that are possible to count them. It would end as a demon anyway”.

Jinwoo heard the bitterness through Sehyuk's words and he suddenly felt something like _pity_ for the demon.

“Jinwoo, what do you wish for?”, the question surprised Jinwoo. It was so completely not Sehyuk.

“If I really had a wish? One wish?”, Sehyuk nodded.

“I would wish for some more time with him. I would like to celebrate his birthday with him. Apologize”.

Jinwoo's answer made Sehyuk's heart ache. This man was too young to die.

“C'mon, let us sleep now. And tomorrow we're going to choose your tombstone, okay? I'll get you a really pretty one!”, Jinwoo closed his eyes and snuggled closer into Sehyuk's chest, but Sehyuk couldn't sleep a long long time this night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tall and handsome men in his best twenties stood in the still wet dirt, holding roses in one hand. If he'd turn around he would see two young looking men watching him. But he didn't turn.

“He looks better”, Sehyuk said, standing next to Jinwoo while watching the man in front of them. “He does”.

“Be happy that your brother isn't such an asshole as the rest of your family was”. “I prayed every night”, the sarcasm in Jinwoo's voice was dripping.

They both stood there a while, completely silent. Jinwoo watched Seunghoon lying down the roses and leaving. Sometime it started raining, but Jinwoo didn't care. His clothes would be dry in a second.

Jinwoo had risen as a shining sparkle, just to went down as a fallen star. It was oppressive, maybe ridiculous how fast Jinwoo had been forgotten. Jinwoo was only a very very small part of history. Another page in Park Sehyuk's never ending book of life.

 

“Jinwoo?”, the sentence broke the silence.

“Yes?”.

 

“Did it pay out?”.

“What?”.

“Selling your heart. Did it pay out to die for Seunghoon?”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, they don't even really get together, i dunno what this was. i quit it here. I liked it more this way, hope y'all happy. Leave kudos! annyeong.
> 
> bittersweetyugyeom
> 
> [28.6.17]


End file.
